Platforms such as aircraft and satellites can be used for capturing images of the earth. For example, as an aircraft flies over a region or as the satellite orbits the earth, an imaging device can be mounted on the platform to capture images of the earth. Some imaging devices can have multiple line-scanning imagers such as a bilinear optical array which capture multiple images simultaneously, and utilizes a computer or a processor to reconstruct the multiple images to form one complete image. Due to minute vibrations from the imaging device, when the multiple images are reconstructed, the reconstructed image may include some distortions like shear, or straight lines in the image can appear wavy. Therefore, methods to reduce or prevent these distortions can improve the quality of the images captured by the platform.